La leyenda de la casa Gremory: El héroe sin facción
by Rtamez93
Summary: Vio Link heredo la inteligencia y astucia del héroe del Tiempo, siempre manteniendo el razonamiento sobre los sentimientos. Sin embargo conforme conoce a una bella chica pelirroja, se dará cuenta de que a veces el corazón grita más fuerte que la razón. Que las facciones se cuiden, nadie se mete con los seres queridos de un héroe. Es M por futuros capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de la casa Gremory: El héroe sin facción**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni High School DxD, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Buenas a todos aquí escribiendo la historia del Link morado, gracias a las sugerencias de fabioghattas90 y HOREB 15, he decidido ubicar mi versión del Link morado en el mundo se Highschool DxD.**

 **Espero que le guste historia, recuerden si quieren sobar más sobre su origen, el prologo se encuentra en mi crossover de Zelda y Akame ga Kill.**

 **Capitulo 1: El misterioso espadachín**

 **(Noche: edificio abandonado de Kuoh)**

"¿D-donde estoy?" Se preguntaba un joven con túnica y sombrero morado mientras miraba a su alrededor, se acerco a una ventana abierta y vio lo que había afuera. La vista era algo que él nunca había visto en su vida, luces artificiales, carrozas de metal que se movían solas y torres tan grandes como un castillo. _"Creo que ya no estoy en Hyrule"_ Pensaba el joven mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

Ese joven era uno de los clones del héroe del Tiempo, el Link morado o Vio Link como lo conocían sus hermanos. Fue creado debido a la magia de la legendaria espada llamada Four Sword, la cual produjo tres clones del héroe del tiempo y todos poseían personalidades únicas. Red Link poseía el optimismo y el valor del original, Blue Link poseía la determinación y la confianza, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Vio Link quien poseía la inteligencia y astucia.

Vio Link también era el mejor de sus hermanos en cuanto a magia y técnica con las armas, sin embargo parecía que carecía de sentimientos. El apenas expresaba alguna emoción, siempre portaba una inexpresiva cara. Esto ayudaba a que siempre tuviera la mente fría y pudiera tener un plan para cada situación, por eso su compañero de equipo era Blue Link, el cual era bastante impulsivo. Ambos pudieron salvar a Din de Onox justo a tiempo para volver a Hyrule y rescatar a Zelda de las gemelas Twinrova.

Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, pudo salvar a la princesa Zelda y derrotar a un Ganon que había aumentado sus poderes gracias al sacrificio de la hermanas Twinrova, Verán y Onox. Cuando había llegado el momento de regresar la Four Sword a su pedestal el héroe del tiempo empezó a dudar debido a que si lo hacía pondría fin a la existencia de sus hermanos, sin embargo gracias a las palabras de Red Link y el apoyo que le dieron sus Blue y Vio pudo encontrar la fuerza de completar la misión encargada por la Trifuerza. Sin embargo paso algo inesperado

Vio Link seguía Existiendo

" _No sé porque sigo existiendo o la razón de porque estoy pero eso no importa"_ Pensaba Link mientras observaba el nuevo mundo en el que pasaría un tiempo mientras resolvía su predicamento. _"Tengo que volver a Hyrule, mis hermanos… puede que todavía me necesiten"_

El no le gustaba admitirlo, debido a que pensaba que las emociones solo se interpondrían en su tarea como el estratega del equipo pero durante su estadía con Blue Link y sus hermanos empezó a mirarlos como si de verdad una familia. El quería volver a verlos pero el mismo se engañaba pensando que era porque todavía había cosas que debía hacer en Hyrule.

Lo que Link no sabía, era que otras personas se enteraron de su llegada

 **(Cambio de Ubicación: En un lugar conocido como el Inframundo)**

En una enorme mansión estaba un hombre de cabello largo y rojo, piel clara y de ojos azules con una vestimenta que consistía en una túnica violeta con bordes dorados y por debajo llevaba un traje blanco con gris y cinturón violeta. Este hombre era Sirzechs Lucifer, actual rey del inframundo quien en estos momentos percibía una extraña perturbación en el mundo de los humanos.

" _Esta presencia, no es normal"_ Pensó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a uno de los balcones de su mansión. "Algo o alguien muy fuerte acaba de aparecer"

"Señor Sirzechs" Lo llamaba una voz detrás de él, cuando se volteo vio que era su esposa Grayfia **(Aunque mientras trabajaba no le gustaba que le dijeran así)**. Ella era una mujer adulta con pelo plateado y largo con un par de trenzas colgando de ambos lados y ojos celestes, llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta y era de piel fina y blanca.

"Sí, también lo note… Hay una presencia poderosa en el mundo humano" Declaro Sirzechs mientras mantenía la calma.

"¿No deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?" Preguntaba Grayfia con una voz neutral mientras trataba de ocultar su preocupación por la misteriosa presencia.

"Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, se encuentra en el mundo humano y además…" Explicaba Sirzechs mientras trataba de calcular el poder de la misteriosa presencia. "Algo me dice que no es buena idea antagonizar con lo que sea que haya aparecido"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: Mundo mortal)**

"¿Qué clase de presencia es esa?" Se preguntaba un hombre de cabello rubio con costados negros, vestía una enorme gabardina magenta con pantalones negros y botas cafés. El nombre de esta persona era Azazel, el líder de los ángeles caídos. _"Parece ser pura, así que no puede ser un demonio pero tampoco creo que sea un ángel_ "Pensaba Azazel mientras se preguntaba qué acciones tomar.

 **(Cambio de ubicación: El reino de los cielos)**

"Esta presencia para ser…" Decía un hombre con cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y vestía una armadura dorada con decoraciones negras y una gran capa roja con líneas doradas pero lo más sobresaliente era que llevaba una aureola dorada por encima de su cabeza. El nombre de esta persona era Michael, líder de los ángeles.

"Señor Michael, una presencia poderosa acaba de aparecer en la tierra" Anunciaba una mujer quien también llevaba una aureola en la cabeza, con cabellera rubia, ojos esmeraldas y una toga blanca. Esta mujer era Gabriel, una de las guardianas de Michael y la mujer más hermosa de los cielos.

"Lo sé, y a pesar de ser mortal, parece tener energía divina en él" Decía Michael un poco serio pero no preocupado.

"¿Un mortal con poder divino?" Preguntaba Gabriel sorprendida al oír lo que dijo Michael, le preocupaba que tanto poder estuviera en manos de un mortal. "¿Es alguien puro?" Preguntaba Gabriel con la esperanza de que el mortal fuera alguien bueno.

"Lo es, su poder parece ser puro" Respondía Michael con una sonrisa que apaciguo las preocupaciones de Gabriel. "No hay necesidad de tomar acciones debido a que nuestro invitado inesperado tiene un corazón puro" Anunciaba Michael mientras volvía a sus deberes como líder de los ángeles, tal vez no conocía las intenciones de la misteriosa presencia pero al menos sabia que venía en paz.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Cinco años después)**

RING, RING

"Ya oí, estoy despierto" Decía un fastidiado Link mientras se levantaba de su cama, el cual había crecido durante su estadía en su nuevo mundo. Su apariencia era similar al de su forma adulta cuando despertó en el templo del tiempo después de haber sacado la espada maestra, ahora tenía 17 años de edad. Para una persona normal hubiera sido imposible adaptarse a un mundo completamente diferente al que acostumbraba pero Link no era alguien normal, gracias a su inteligencia y astucia pudo adaptarse a este nuevo mundo y vivir una vida bastante cómoda.

Lo primero que hizo fue aprender el idioma japonés, lo cual consiguió gracias a la magia de la máscara de la verdad. Después tuvo que investigar sobre este nuevo mundo, gracias a uno de los anillos que consiguió en Holodrum pudo disfrazarse como una versión adulta de él **(Uno de los anillos tiene la capacidad de cambiar la forma de Link a la versión de 8-bit del primer juego de Zelda, así que decidí modificar ese poder)** e ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad para saber sobre este nuevo mundo. Gracias a la información que consiguió pudo fabricar una identidad falsa para pasar como un adulto para conseguir dinero, lo primero que hiso fue vender todas las Rupees que tenia y luego invirtió el dinero en la bolsa de valores.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Link consiguiera una casa propia, la cual era de dos pisos en un vecindario común. No era algo lujoso pero Link no necesitaba tanto, aparte de que su objetivo principal era regresar a Hyrule. Gracias al dinero que tenia se dedico a viajar por el mundo para conseguir pistas sobre como regresar a casa pero no importaba cuanto viajara nunca pudo encontrar algo concreto. Al parecer el concepto del multi-verso no era más que una teoría en este mundo, ni siquiera en mitos o leyendas que había leído en diferentes países hablaban sobre tierras alternas, en este mundo todo lo que conocía Link era pura ficción. Deprimido, Link decidió volver a Japón donde pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida solo.

" _Bueno tal vez me pueda encontrar con otro de esos monstruos que hay por esta ciudad"_ Pensaba Link mientras recordaba un extraño evento que le sucedió unos días después de haber regresado a Japón.

 _ **(FlashBack)**_

 _Link se encontraba caminando por la calle de noche, como siempre no había alguna emoción visible en su rostro pero él estaba deprimido, todo el dinero que gasto, todo el tiempo que perdió en su viaje por el mundo, todo es en vano. "Al parecer estoy aquí para siempre" Murmuraba Link mientras actuaba como si no fuera importante, pero su voz reflejaba tristeza._

" _Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Decía una voz profunda saliendo de los callejones mientras tapaba el camino de Link hacia su casa, parecía uno de esos monstruos que salían en esos juegos RPG que eran tan populares en Japón, algo similar a los moblins que aparecieron en la pradera del templo sagrado."Hubiera preferido una chica pero supongo que me conformare con comerte a ti" decía el monstruo mientras se lamia los labios._

" _Así que este mundo también hay monstruos" Decía Link con una cara neutral, si era algo extraño pero Link había visto cosas más aterradoras_ _ **(DeadHands, Wallmasters y Ghomas)**_

" _T-tu deberías estar asustado" Decía el monstruo al ver la cara inexpresiva de Link, después de todo era normal estar asustado de algo fuera de lo normal, era instinto de supervivencia básico._

" _He visto monstruos más feos que tu y a decir verdad, te ves bastante débil" Decía Link aun con su cara neutral, cosa que ofendió al monstruo._

" _I-insolente ¡Te mostrare la fuerza de un demonio!" Gritaba el monstruo mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Link, sin embargo el héroe lo esquivo unos centímetros antes de que pudiera conectar a su cuerpo. En ese momento el tiempo transcurrió más lento a los ojos de Link, eso era gracias una habilidad que desarrollo durante su tiempo en la gran guerra por la Trifuerza_ _ **(Hyrule Warriors)**_ _esa habilidad se llamaba Flurry Rush. Link aprovecho esto para invocar su Espada Dorada de su inventario hacia su mano izquierda para cortar el brazo del monstruo. "¡AAAAAARGHHHH! ¡Mi brazo, Mi brazo!" gritaba el monstruo mientras trataba de que la sangre no se saliera de su miembro cortado._

" _No eres tan duro cuando la víctima puede defenderse ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Link mientras se preparaba para peleas, al ver esto el monstruo se asusto y se puso de rodillas ante el héroe._

" _¡E-espera, ten piedad! ¡Por favor!" Suplicaba el monstruo mientras permanecía de rodillas, para Link esto era lo más lamentable que había visto en su vida._

" _Amenazas con comerme y ahora ¿Suplicas por piedad?" Preguntaba Link algo enojado, ni siquiera el más débil de los bocoblins suplicaba por misericordia._

" _N-no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi maldición como demonio extraviado" Respondía temerosamente el monstruo ante la mirada gélida de Link._

" _¿Demonio extraviado?" Preguntaba Link al no ser familiar con ese concepto_

" _Traicione a mi antiguo maestro y mi aspecto es consecuencia de eso" Respondía de nuevo el monstruo mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición de suplica. "Por favor una oportunidad, prometo ser bueno" Suplicaba de nuevo el monstruo, cuando fijo su mirada en Link vio que traía con él una extraña ocarina. "¿Q-que es eso?"_

" _Ya verás" Respondía Link mientras se preparaba para tocar la ocarina, en ese momento empezó a tocar la melodía de curación. Cuando la melodía llego a los oídos del monstruo vio como su cuerpo empezó a transformarse de vuelta a su forma humana, dejando caer cuatro piezas de ajedrez._

" _¿Q-que fue lo que hiciste?" Preguntaba el hombre sorprendido al ver que había vuelto a ser un humano normal._

" _Te quite la maldición, con esto ya no tendrás la necesidad de comer carne humana" Respondía Link mientras recogía las cuatro piezas de ajedrez, la cuales eran peones. "¿Qué, no estás feliz?" Preguntaba Link con una falsa sonrisa_

" _¡S-sí por supuesto!" Mentía el hombre, a él le gustaba el poder que tenia y ahora que ya no tenía la pieza de ajedrez, su poder disminuyo bastante._

" _Me alegro, ahora…" Decía Link mientras su cara se oscurecía y aterraba al hombre, la expresión que el héroe tenía en su rostro era una que prometía dolor sino se cumplía lo que él pedía. "Me vas a decir lo que es esto" Ordenaba Link mientras sostenía la piezas de ajedrez._

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

Ese no fue el único ataque que recibió durante el tiempo que había vuelto a Japón, Link se encargo de al menos cinco demonios extraviados. Según el primer demonio que Link purifico, había un sistema llamado Evil Pieces y está basado en el juego de ajedrez, son un total de quince piezas: 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres y 8 Peones, son otorgados a los Demonios de Clase Alta con un Título Nobiliario que es el Rey. Estas piezas se utilizan para reencarnar a otros seres en demonios y hacerlos siervos de los demonios de clase alta. Esto preocupo demasiado a Link debido a que esto significaba que había demonios convirtiendo a otras personas en sus sirvientes, le exigió al hombre más información sobre el tema pero ex demonio había dicho todo lo que sabía. Tampoco tuvo suerte con los otros cinco demonios extraviados, los cuales tenían miedo de revelar la identidad del rey.

" _Tal vez si me logro encontrar con alguien que no sea un peón"_ Pensaba Link mientras se preparaba para otro día en este nuevo mundo, su vestimenta consistía ahora de un chaquetin negro con una camisa verde, pantalones de mezclilla y botines negros **(La misma vestimenta que tiene en la imagen que coloque)**. Gracias a la fortuna que recibió al vender sus rupees y a lo que ganaba en la bolsa de valores, Link no tenía necesidad de trabajar por lo que se iba a dedicar a investigar sobre los demonios que habitaban en Kuoh.

 **(Cambio de Ubicación: Academia de Kuoh)**

La academia Kuoh era una escuela privada de mujeres pero recientemente empezó a recibir estudiantes varones sin embargo el número de estudiantes femeninas seguía siendo mucho mayor que la de los varones. En esa escuela había un edificio abandonado, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por un grupo de estudiantes que se hacía llamar el club de ocultismo. La presidenta de ese club era Rias Gremory, una chica con cabello largo y rojo, con ojos azules, llevaba un uniforme blanco con negó y una falda roja. Otro miembro era Akeno Himejima una joven de la misma edad que Rias con ojos violetas, un largo cabello negro atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las piernas con un listón naranja y usaba el mismo uniforme femenino de la academia. Luego estaba Yuto Kiba, un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises y llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata negara y pantalones negros. Y por ultimo estaba Koneko Tojo, quien era menor que el resto del club, con el cabello corto y blanco, los ojos de color avellana y llevaba el mismo uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Sin embargo el club era una fachada, la verdad era que Rias Gremory era un demonio que tenia la pieza del rey y los demás miembros de su club eran parte de su nobleza, siendo Akeno la reina, Kiba el caballero y Koneko una torre.

En estos momentos se encontraban en la sala principal del edificio mientras oigan un anuncio de parte de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri. Una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, de ojos violetas, con un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh. "¿Qué es lo que queras hablar con nosotros, Sona?" Preguntaba Rias a su amiga de la infancia quien también era un demonio con la pieza del rey.

"Algo que ha estado preocupándome últimamente" Decía mientras sacaba unas fotografías de su bolsa. "¿Están consiente sobre los rumores sobre demonios extraviados que volvieron a ser humanos?"

"He oído los rumores ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Respondía Rias, cuando los oyó pensó que solo eran simples rumores, no había forma de romper la maldición de los demonios extraviados.

"Resultan que son ciertos" Decía Sona mientras sacaba su celular y mostraba un video de Link peleando con un demonio extraviado. "Saji, mi nuevo peón, logro grabar la pelea" Todos los miembros del club vieron como Link derroto al demonio extraviado con extrema facilidad, sin embargo la mirada de Kiba se endureció cuando vio la espada dorada que llevaba Link. Cuando el demonio extraviado estaba en el suelo, vieron como Link utilizaba su ocarina para convertirlo de nuevo en un humano.

"¿Es acaso un miembro de la Iglesia?" Preguntaba Rias sorprendida al ver las habilidades de Link

"No estamos seguros, pero parece estar muy interesado en encontrar los antiguos dueños de los demonios extraviados" Contestaba Sona un poco preocupada, Link parecía ser un peligro para la facción de los demonio.

"¿Así que quiere que nos encarguemos de él?" Preguntaba Kiba con un tono sombrío, lo cual preocupo a los miembros de club de ocultismo.

"No lo recomendaría, sea cual sea esa espada que lleva parece causar un enorme dolor a los demonios" Respondía Sona mientras ignoraba el tono sombrío que tenia Kiba. "Solo averigüen algo sobre él y yo tratare de reportarlo con las autoridades de nuestra facción" Decía Sona mientras se despedía de los demás y salía de la sala del club.

"Ara, ara, parece que tenemos un misterios espadachín en nuestro territorio" Decía Akeno con una sonrisa que parecía tener intenciones ocultas. "Uno bastante apuesto" Agregaba mientras volvía a ver el video que les mostro Sona.

"Este no es el momento para eso Akeno" Suspiraba Rias ante la actitud de su reina, nadie lo sabia pero Akeno tenía podía llegar a ser una verdadera sádica y para la mala suerte del misterioso espadachín, el era exactamente su tipo. "Ese espadachín puede ser un exorcista y uno muy poderoso"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Preguntaba esta vez Koneko mientras Kiba volvía a ver el video, al parecer estaba interesado en la espada que portaba Link.

"He recibido un pedido para exterminar a otro demonio extraviado, tal vez si tenemos suerte nos podamos topar con nuestro misteriosos espadachín" Decía Rias mientras se dirigía hacia los miembros de su nobleza. "Pero recuerden, no lo enfrenten solo, su espada parece tener propiedades divinas"

"¡Entendido presidenta!" Contestaban todos los miembros del pero parecía que Kiba tenía otros planes en mente.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Atardecer, fábrica abandonada)**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Link se topara con otro demonio extraviado, solo tenía que oír rumores sobre fantasmas o monstruos para toparse con uno. El combate no duro mucho, solo unos cuantos cortes de su espada dorada para que la criatura se estuviera retorciendo de dolor en el suelo. Esto le dio la oportunidad de tocar la melodía de curación para devolver al demonio extraviado su estado natural. "¿C-como hiciste eso?" Preguntaba esta vez una mujer mientras miraba que volvía a ser humana.

"Eso no es lo importante" Respondía Link mientras recogía la pieza de ajedrez que apareció después de haber curado a la mujer. "Así que tu eres un alfil ¿Eh?" Decía mientras veía el alfil que representaba la posición de la mujer en la nobleza del demonio del cual escapo. "Dime ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¿Por qué se encuentran en esta ciudad?" Preguntaba Link mientras amenazaba a la mujer con su espada dorada.

"¿N-no lo sabes?" Preguntaba la mujer con algo de miedo en su voz, ella pensó que Link era un exorcista de la iglesia pero al parecer se equivoco.

"No, por eso te estoy preguntando…" Link se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien más estaba cerca y por lo que sentía, no era una visita amistosa. "¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?" Preguntaba Link en la dirección donde sentía la presencia.

"Tch… Debí saber que un ataque sorpresa no funcionaria contra un usuario de una espada sagrada" Decía la misteriosa persona, la cual salió de su escondite.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntaba Link mientras su espada seguía apuntando a la mujer para que evitar que se escapara.

"Mi nombre es Yuto Kiba, y mi objetivo es acabar con todas las espadas sagradas" Declaraba Kiba mientras una espada negra se materializaba en su mano, con una velocidad sobrehumana ataco a Link quien pudo bloquear su ataque con su espada dorada.

"Tú no eres alguien normal ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Link quien ahora estaba interesado en Kiba, lo cual dio oportunidad a la mujer de escapar. Antes de que Link pudiera hacer algo una especie de neblina negra empezó a emanar de la espada de Kiba. "¿Pero que esto?"

"Holy Eraser, me permite robar la energía divina que emite tu espada" Respondía Kiba con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara pero esta pronto desapareció cuando era su espada la que empezaba a quebrarse. "¿Pero que esta-URRRGH?" Kiba fue interrumpido debido a que Link le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando lejos de él.

"Parece que la energía de mi espada dorada fue demasiada para la tuya" Decía Link mientras trataba de localizar a la ex demonio que escapo por culpa de Kiba. "Parece ser que mi objetivo se escapo, pero tal vez tu me sea de utilidad" Decía Link mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Kiba.

"Esto no ha acabado ¡Replenish Calm!" Gritaba Kiba mientras que otra espada aparecía en su mano la cual perecía tener un hueco en la punta, en ese momento lo que parecía ser un pequeño agujero negro se formo. Esto provoco que la espada empezara a succionar todo lo que estuviera enfrente con una gran fuerza, esto incluía a Link. "¡No podrás escapar!"

"No estaría tan seguro de eso" Decía Link mientras se equipaba las Iron Boots, lo cual provoco que la fuerza de absorción dejara de ser efectiva debido a su peso. "¡Trata de absorber esto!" Gritaba Link mientras lanzaba tres bombas, las cuales se dirigieron a Kiba debido a la fuerza de absorción.

BOOOOM

"¡GAAARGHHH!" Gritaba Kiba cuando detonaron las bombas cerca de él, por suerte era un demonio y su espada pudo absorber parte de la explosión antes de romperse. "Urgh… Todavía puedo… pelear" Decía Kiba mientras se levantaba del suelo, Link tenía que admitir que el misterioso sujeto tenía determinación. "¡Sword Birth!" Gritaba Kiba mientras golpeaba el suelo, en ese momento un circulo azul empezó a brillar lo cual provoco que un montón de espadas empezaran a emerger del suelo hacia donde estaba Link.

"Farore Wind" Activaba Link su habilidad para transportarse antes de que las espadas de Kiba pudieran tacarlo, el caballero de Rias no lo podía creer y trataba desesperadamente de localizarlo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. "¡Estoy detrás de ti!" Gritaba Link llamando la atención de Kiba, el cual se dio cuenta de que el héroe se encontraba en la entrada de la fábrica.

"T-todavía, no se ha acabado ¡Destruction Sword!" Gritaba Kiba desesperadamente mientras una gigantesca espada aparecía en sus manos, la cual parecía ser muy pesada.

"Yo también tengo mi propia espada gigante" Decía Link mientras reemplazaba su Espada Dorada con su espada Biggoron, esto sorprendió a Kiba pero decidió no darle importancia debido al poder que tenía su espada. Ambos chocaron sus espadas pero sucedió algo que Kiba no esperaba, su espada fue destruida con mucha facilidad.

"N-no puede- ¡URGGG!" Kiba fue interrumpido debido a que Link le metió un puñetazo en el estomago tan fuerte que lo puso de rodillas en el suelo. "COF" "COF" tosía Kiba debido al golpe pero cuando levanto su mirada vio que Link tenía su espada dorada de vuelta y cerca de su cara.

"Veo que ya no tienes energías para seguir" Decía Link mientras veía que Kiba apenas se podía mantener consiente, en ese momento saco el alfil que pertenecía al demonio extraviado que escapo. "¿Tienes idea de lo que es esto?" Preguntaba Link mientras le mostraba a Kiba el alfil que tenia.

"¿No sabes sobre las Evil Pieces?" Preguntaba Kiba un poco sorprendido de que alguien que portara una espada sagrada no supiera la información más básica de los demonios.

"Solo sé que ayuda a crear esos monstruos para ser sirvientes de alguien pero no sé quién está detrás de esto o cuantas personas están involucradas" Respondía Link, sorprendiendo aun más a Kiba. La forma en la que Link hablaba sobre el sistema de las Evil Pieces era como si fuera una especie de conspiración o un plan malvado creado por alguien pero en realidad era un sistema muy conocido incluso por quienes trabajaban para la iglesia.

"Entonces ¿No trabajas para la iglesia?" Preguntaba Kiba tratando de resolver el misterio que rodeaba a Link.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la iglesia con lo que acabo de preguntar?" Preguntaba esta vez Link confundido tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que decía Kiba.

" _¿Me habré equivocado?"_ Se preguntaba Kiba mentalmente mientras trataba de buscar la manera de comprobar la identidad de Link. "Solo una última cosa… ¿Qué sabes sobre los demonios?"

"Son… creaturas malvadas que transforman humanos… en demonios o se los comen" Decía Link con el conocimiento tan limitado que tenia sobre los demonios en este mundo, fue ahí donde Kiba supo que Link no era un exorcista. No sabía cómo fue que obtuvo esa espada sagrada pero luego lo averiguaría, por el momento trataría de librarse de esta mala situación.

"Bueno, la verdad es…." Trataba de explicar Kiba pero un montón de nubes negras empezaron a formarse sobre Link, el caballero de Rías supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando. Antes de Kiba pudiera decir algo un rayo salió disparado hacia donde estaba Link, sin embargo solo tuvo que usar un truco que le enseño el héroe de los cielos para bloquear el ataque sorpresa. Levantando la espada dorada hacia las nubes, Link pudo absorber el ataque eléctrico.

"Ara, ara, tienes unas habilidades muy curiosas" Decía una voz la cual llamo la atención de Link, cuando vio a la persona que hablo, se sorprendió al ver que era una chica con alas de murciélago. Era Akeno

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntaba Link mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

"Nosotras somos quienes hacemos las preguntas exorcista" Decía otra voz que pertenecía a una chica con cabello rojo y alas de murciélago, ella era Rías. "Te metes en mi territorio y sobre todo lastimaste a uno de mis preciosos sirvientes, tus acciones pueden provocar otra guerra entre los demonios y la iglesia" Decía la pelirroja pero Link no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Primero que nada el me ataco primero y segundo no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando" Respondía Link ¿Territorio? ¿Otra guerra? Nadie le ayudaba a comprender la situación en la que estaba.

"¡No sirve hacerte el tonto!" Gritaba Rías mientras formaba una esfera mágica, la cual tenía el poder de la destrucción. Sin embargo, gracias a la energía eléctrica que había absorbido Link en su espada, el héroe pudo realizar un rápido contraataque.

SKYWARD SWORD

"¡TEYYYYHAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras liberaba una onda de energía de su espada, la cual pudo disolver el ataque de Rías, forzando a las dos chicas a moverse para esquivar el ataque del héroe.

" _Es más hábil de lo que pensé pero todavía tengo un as bajo la manga"_ Pensaba Rías mientras otro miembro del club se preparaba para atacar a Link, esa era Koneko. Con una velocidad inhumana Koneko se preparo para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Link, sin embargo el héroe pudo bloquearlo a tiempo con su escudo espejo.

POM

Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando el puño de Koneko choco contra el escudo de Link, debido a que era una torre poseía una fuerza, lo cual provoco que Link fuera empujado por la fuerza de impacto pero todavía se mantuvo en pie. "Ara que escudo tan resistente, pero cuanto crees que durara contra…" Akeno se quedo en mitad de su oración cuando vio que Koneko estaba sosteniendo su puño debido a un intenso dolor que sentía y vio que el escudo de Link estaba en perfecto estado.

"Este escudo es indestructible" Decía Link mientras se preparaba para atacar a Koneko

"¡No te dejare!" Gritaba Rías mientras creaba disparaba muchas esferas de destrucción, todas a hacia donde estaba Link. Viendo como las esferas se acercaban hacia el rápidamente, el héroe realizo una técnica que pasaba de héroe a héroe.

Spin Attack

"¡TEYHAAAA!" Gritaba Link mientras realizaba el spin attack logrando así regresarle el ataque a Rías no esperando ese resultado lo que causo que el ataque reflejado diera de lleno a la presidenta del club de ocultismo.

"¡AAHHH! Gritaba Rías cuando fue golpeada por su propio ataque

"¡PRESIDENTA!" Gritaron todos los miembros del club, por suerte Rías todavía se encontraba de pie. Sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y estaba herida pero no se rendiría, ese espadachín había lastimado a un miembro de su nobleza y eso no lo iba a dejar pasar. Cuando vieron que la presidenta se disponía a seguir peleando tanto Koneko como Akeno se preparaban para atacar pero Kiba intervino.

"¡Esperen, no sigan!" Pedía Kiba mientras se ponía en medio de los miembros del club y de Link, él sabía que esta situación era su culpa y debía corregirlo. "¡Yo fui quien ataco primero, el solo se estaba defendiendo!" Cuando dijo eso Rías y las demás se detuvieron pero no bajaban la guardia, Kiba esta vez se dirigió a Link para que también dejara de pelear. "Lamento mucho mis acciones, responderé tus dudas pero por favor, no lastimes a mis amigos" Pedía Kiba con remordimiento en la cara. Link tenía dudas pero al ver que Kiba parecía que de verdad iba a dejar de pelear y también vio que los demás miembros no iban a continuar al menos de que atacara primero, decidió guardar su escudo y espada.

"Muy bien, pero si me estas tomando el pelo…" Amenazaba Link mientras su mirada se volvía gélida y empezaba a intimidar a Kiba. "Juro que será tu ultimo error"

"L-lo entiendo" Respondía Kiba con un poco de miedo hacia Link, se dirigió con Rías y las demás para que se tranquilizaran. "Presidenta, este hombre no es miembro de la iglesia, la única razón por la que resulte lastimado fue porque ataque primero" Explicaba Kiba con un poco de vergüenza debido a que dejo que sus emociones dominaran sus acciones.

"Te dije que era peligroso enfrentarse a él solo Kiba" Regañaba Rías a Kiba, el cual solo pudo agachar la cabeza en vergüenza. "Bueno, hablaremos de eso luego" Decía Rías mientras desviaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Link. "Por ahora quisiera saber un poco sobre usted y la razón de porque está en mi territorio"

"Como dije antes, no entiendo de que me estás hablando ¿A qué te refieres con tu territorio?" Preguntaba Link con mucha confusión y frustración en se voz, lo cual causo mucha confusión e Rías. Al principio creyó que solo se estaba haciendo el tonto para poder escapar de la pelea pero ahora de verdad creía que no era consciente sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Acaso no eres un exorcista de la iglesia?" Preguntaba Rías confundida, después de todo no era posible obtener una espada sagrada sin ayuda de la iglesia.

"No, como le dije a tu amigo antes, no tengo ninguna relación con la iglesia" Respondía Link tratando sonar tranquilo pero la frustración de no entender lo que estaba pasando empezaba a acabar con su paciencia.

"Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esa espada?" Preguntaba esta vez Koneko al no creerle a Link, después de todo la espada dorada tenia energía divina.

"Esta espada es ultimo recuerdo que tuvo un héroe de mi tierra natal, no tiene nada que ver con la iglesia" Respondía Link con tranquilidad pero esto no disolvió la desconfianza que tenían los miembros del club de ocultismo hacia el héroe.

"Nos podrías explicar un poco más por favor" Pedía Rías quien quería obtener más información sobre Link.

"No tengo la obligación de darles información personal" Respondía Link bruscamente pero todavía manteniendo una cara neutral. "Ustedes me atacaron de la nada y con fuerza letal debería agregar, tienes suerte de que tu amigo se disculpara de su propio estupidez" Decía Link con completa calma, lo cual molestaba bastante a Rías debido a que no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de manera tan descortés.

"T-tu, no sabes con quien estas tratando ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Rías con evidente irritación en su voz, incluso si no era un miembro de la iglesia debería saber al menos sobre su familia.

"Por tu forma de hablar y temperamento, yo diría que… ¿Una niña mimada?" Preguntaba Link mientras recordaba la actitud de la princesa Ruto. Fue ahí donde Koneko tuvo suficiente de la actitud de Link y trato de golpearlo, solo para que el héroe la detuviera con una mano. "Vaya eres muy fuerte para una niña tan pequeña" Decía Link notando que Koneko era mucho más fuerte que un adulto normal pero no se comparaba con los ataques del rey Dodongo.

"Niña pequeña" Murmuraba Koneko ofendida de que Link no la estuviera tomando en serio pero antes de que pudiera volver atacar fue detenida por Kiba. "¿Kiba?"

"No es buena idea iniciar otra pelea contra él, créeme" Advertía Kiba y con eso Koneko intento calmarse, ella vio lo lastimado que estaba el caballero de Rías pero sobre todo pudo notar que a pesar de todos los ataques que Link recibió, todavía seguía ileso. Kiba esta vez se dirigió a Link con una expresión un poco nerviosa pero con firmeza, el necesitaba resolver este malentendido rápidamente. "Señor espadachín, ella es Rías Gremory, futura heredera del clan Gremory" Presentaba Kiba a su presidenta quien inflaba el pecho de orgullo, probablemente eso haría que el misterioso espadachín se diera cuenta de su error.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" Decía Link esta vez con cara de sorpresa, Rías y sus amigas sonrieron esta vez porque pensaron que el héroe se había enterado del lio en el que estaba. "¿…Es una princesa mimada?" Termina de Preguntar Link esta vez con su rostro neutral dando entender que simplemente les estaba tomando el pelo. Kiba tuvo que reaccionar rápido y sostener a Rías para que no atacara a Link.

"¡¿Es que no sabes nada sobre el clan Gremory?!" Gritaba enojada Rías sin poder creer que alguien que obviamente no era un humano normal fuera tan ignorante sobre los 34 clanes del inframundo y más si se toma en cuenta quien era el hermano mayor de Rías.

"Solo digamos que soy nuevo en todo lo súper natural que ofrece este mundo" Decía Link confundiendo un poco a todos. "Les propongo esto, ustedes me hablan sobre estas piezas y yo les digo sobre mi" Ofrecía Link, después de todo estaba en un mundo alterno y además parece que si seguía actuando a ciegas se metería en más problemas y jamás sabría cual era el asunto con las Evil Pieces.

"Creo que es mejor aceptar su oferta presidenta" Pedía Kiba, quien después de su primer encuentro con Link se estaba dando una idea de lo poderoso que era el héroe.

"Mph, Esta bien, pero más te vale que nos respondas a todas nuestras dudas" Ordenaba Rías quien no le gustaba la actitud que Link le había mostrado.

"Lo que digas princesa" Respondía Link con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como hacia enojar a Rías de la misma manera que enojaba a veces a su hermano Blue. Después de que todos se calmaran, le explicaron a Link sobre las diferentes facciones, la guerra que hubo entre las facciones y la civil que hubo en el inframundo, el nuevo orden de los demonios, las Evil Pieces y los Rating Games.

"Ya veo, entonces me atacaron porque pensaron que era un exorcista de la iglesia que venía tras la cabeza de los dueños de los demonios extraviados que purifique" Decía Link comprendiendo mejor la situación, al parecer estaba invadiendo el territorio donde Rías era responsable de mantener el orden para que los demonio pudieran vivir entre los humanos normales. "Me disculpo por no haber aclarado este malentendido antes" Decía Link al ver que sus acciones pudieron causar un gran problema entre los demonios y la iglesia.

"E-está bien, nosotros también nos disculpamos por atacarte en primer lugar" Se disculpaba esta vez Rías, al parecer era verdad que él no pertenecía a ninguna facción y al no tener conocimiento sobre los demonios era normal pensar que algo malo estaba pasando en la ciudad. "Y ahora ¿Serias tan amable de decirnos quien eres?" Pedía Rías esta vez de manera gentil.

"Un trato es un trato, prepárense porque esto les parecerá algo extraño" Decía Link mientras sacaba su ocarina y empezaba a tocar la canción de la memoria. Fue ahí donde se enteraron sobre el héroe del tiempo, la Trifuerza, Ganondorf, Hyrule, Termina, la gran guerra por la Trifuerza y por ultimo sobre la creación de Vio Link y sus hermanos.

"A-asombroso" Era lo único que podía decir Kiba al ver las aventuras que vivió Link en orden de salvar a sus amigos, era tan inspirador pero también algo triste de ver como un niño tuvo que madurar teniendo solo 9 años y también como la persona que estaba enfrente de él, era solo un clon creado por una espada mágica.

"Vaya, quien iba a pensar que nuestro misterioso visitante era un poderoso héroe" Decía Akeno quien parecía estar un poco interesada en Link, pero este solo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo solo soy un clon creado por la espada, el verdadero héroe es quien decía ser mi hermano mayor" Decía Link ganándose la curiosidad de todos, en ese momento vio su mano izquierda y al contrario de héroe del tiempo, el no podía ver símbolo de la Trifuerza en él. "A mi simplemente me abandonaron aquí" Aclaraba Link, haciendo que todos los miembros del club de ocultismo lo vieran de forma triste.

"Y-yo no creo que sea así" Respondía Rías provocando que Link soltara una pequeña risa.

"Hmp, piénsalo bien, estoy en un lugar donde tengo u objetivo y nadie que me conozca" Decía Link al ver que no había villano que derrotar, no había gente que proteger, no había princesa que salvar y definitivamente no había familia o amigos con quien festejar. "¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?"

"Tal vez para que puedas ser tu propia persona" Respondía Rías, ella veía en Link la misma mirada que una vez vio en Kiba, en Akeno y Koneko. Esa mirada era la de alguien que se sentía abandonado y solo, ella no sabía si podía ayudarlo pero lo intentaría. "Piénsalo bien, en Hyrule no eras nadie más que uno de los clones del héroe del tiempo, pero aquí tienes la oportunidad de ser alguien más, tener tus propios amigos y quizás una familia" Explicaba Rías sorprendiendo a Link, quien después de salir de su sorpresa formo una sonrisa sincera esta vez.

"Supongo que es una posibilidad… no la había pensado porque creía que debía volver a Hyrule con mis her-con el héroe del tiempo" Respondía Link mientras recordaba su estadía en este mundo, siempre era distante, jamás entablaba una conversación con alguien si no era necesario y jamás pensó en entablar una relación. "Sin embargo no tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no unirte a nuestro club?" Preguntaba Rías sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Link. "Estabas cazando a los demonios extraviados debido a que no quieres que dañen a la gente inocente ¿verdad?" Preguntaba Rías, ganando la atención de Link.

"Sí ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" Preguntaba Link confundido por la explicación de Rías

"Si te unes al club de ocultismo serás capaz de localizar más rápido a los demonios extraviado y saber los nombres de su ex dueños" Respondía Rías aclarando las dudas de Link, sin embargo este no estaba completamente convencido.

"Suena tentador pero ¿Qué ganas tu con ayudarme?" Link no era ingenio ni tan poco tan optimista como red Link o el héroe del tiempo, el sabia que en este mundo la gente siempre espera algo a cambio.

"Incluso yo no estoy segura al invitarte al club" Contestaba Rías mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Link, el héroe debía admitir que ella hermosa sobretodo su largo cabello rojo y ojos azules. "Tal vez simplemente me llamas mucho la atención héroe" Terminaba Rías con una bella sonrisa que incluso pudo sonrojar a Link.

"Y-ya te dije que no soy un héroe" Decía Link mientras se volteaba para otro lado, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero mirar la sonrisa de Rías hacia que la temperatura de su cara estuviera subiendo. En ese momento sintió como Rías tomo su mano, volteo a verla y pudo mirar mejor esa sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso y también el hecho de que sus ropas destrozadas le permitían ver parte de su cuerpo.

"Ayudaste a salvar a Din de Onox, salvaste a tu princesa de la bestia Ganon, para mi eres un héroe" Respondía Rías y este punto la cara de Link estaba completamente roja, su falta de interacción social lo hacían muy venerable con alguien tan directa como la bella pelirroja.

"M-muy bien acepto, después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer" Decía Link mientras se apartaba de Rías, su cara estaba roja y su pulso demasiado acelerado. _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ Se preguntaba Link mientras trataba de comprender lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, el podría ser inteligente en muchas cosas pero en otros podía ser demasiado ignorante.

"¡Qué bien!" Decía Rías felizmente, en ese momento se dirigió hacia los demás miembros del club y los presento. "Ellos son tus nuevos compañeros" Decía Rías mientras señalaba a los miembros del club.

"Primero esta Kiba Yuto"

"Lamento mucho mi haberte atacado por un malentendido, espero que podamos ser amigos" Se disculpaba Kiba mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Luego esta Akeno Himejima"

"Mucho gusto en conocerte, espero que podamos ser más cercanos en el futuro" Decía Akeno con una sonrisa, una que por algo razón le daba mala espina a Link.

"Y por ultimo esta Koneko Toujo"

"Bienvenido" Decía Koneko con un rostro neutral, ella parecía ser una chica de pocas palabras, cosa que Link podía apreciar.

"Y yo soy Rías Gremory mucho gusto Link" Terminaba de presentarse Rías manteniendo su bella sonrisa

"Bueno, yo soy Link no tengo un verdadero apellido pero voy con el alias de Link Hyrule, un placer" Se presentaba Link con el apellido falso que uso para poder vivir en Japón. "Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Yo diría que estudiar, para ser miembro de club debes pertenecer a la escuela de Kuoh, yo me encargare de los papeles, tu solo debes de preocuparte por el examen de ingreso" Decía Rías, quien confiaba de que Link fuera lo suficientemente listo para pasar el examen de Kuoh.

"Heh, no hay problema" Respondía Link, el podía con cualquier reto mental, un simple examen de ingreso era pan comido para él. "Solo di el día y el lugar"

"Sera la próxima semana, te deseo buena suerte" Decía Rías mientras que ella y los miembros del club se preparaban para irse.

"¡Espera!" Gritaba Link llamando la atención de todos, en ese momento se quito su chaleco negro y se lo entrego a Rías. "Demonio o no, sigues siendo una princesa joven y no deberías mostrar tanta piel" Decía Link mientras desviaba su mirada de Rías.

"G-gracias" Agradecía Rías con rubor en la cara

"T-tómalo como una disculpa por arruinar tus ropas" Decía Link mientras se dirigía a la salida de la fábrica, dejando solo al club de ocultismo. Rías se puso el chaleco de Link y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo usaba.

"Es un verdadero caballero, Fufufu" Soltaba una pequeña risa Akeno mientras miraba a Rías usando el chaleco de Link.

"De verdad lo es" Decía Rías mientras miraba a Link retirarse de la fábrica, tal vez su primer encuentro no fue el mejor pero ella no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de ser un poco más cercana al héroe.

Nadie lo sabía, pero este encuentro provocaría un cambio en el destino de muchas personas, todas las facciones pronto conocerán el poder de Link.

Todos sabrán de que esta hecho el héroe sin Facción.

 **Y con esto termino, al final decidí dejar a Vio Link en el universo de Highschool DxD, creo que es un buen lugar para que aprenda sobre las emociones y a ser más expresivo con las personas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La extraña academia Kuoh

**La leyenda de la casa Gremory: El héroe sin facción**

 **Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Legend of Zelda ni High School DxD, este fanfic fue hecho para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

" _Link"_ pensamiento

"Link" dialogo

" _ **¡Link!"**_ pensamiento intenso

" **¡Link!"** dialogo intenso

 **(Ubicación:) y (Notas del autor)**

 **Debido a la reacción que tuvo este capítulo desde el primer día, empecé a hacer el segundo mientras pensaba que debí haber empezado con esta historia pero ni modo**

 **Gracias por las reseñas casi inmediatas y gracias por la gente que decidió seguir la historia y ponerla como favoritos**

 **Capitulo 2: La extraña academia Kuoh y el club de ocultismo**

RING, RING

"Ya oí, estoy despierto" Decía Link, en ese momento vio que lo habían despertado más temprano de lo habitual. _"Ah es cierto, hoy es el examen de admisión"_ Pensaba Link un poco fastidiado, el todavía se preguntaba la verdadera razón de unirse al club de ocultismo, en especial porque había oído sobre los horarios de la escuela y que tan aburrida podía ponerse una clase. _"¿Por qué me habré unido?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Link y en ese momento la bella sonrisa de Rías se hizo presente en sus memorias, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y suspirara en resignación. "Sigh… No importa, supongo que no hace daño intentar algo nuevo"

 **(Salto de tiempo: Academia Kuoh)**

Todo parecía normal en la academia Kuoh, los estudiantes se preparaban para entrar a sus clases pero había algo diferente ese día y ero era que Rías se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta principal de la Academia. Todos los estudiantes se le quedaban mirando mientras se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo afuera ya que no era normal encontrarla fuera de clases o cerca del viejo edificio cuando estaba en las actividades del club.

Entre las chicas se podían oír murmullos como:

"Ahí está la señorita Rías"

"¡Oh, se ve tan hermosa y madura!"

"¿Estará esperando a alguien?"

Mientras que con los chicos se podían oír murmullos como:

"¡Poder ver tan temprano a la hermosa Rías!"

"¡Me alegro haberme inscrito en esta academia!"

"¡Rías es la chica más hermosa del mundo!"

BRRROOM, BRRROOOM

Todos los estudiantes dejaron de murmurar cuando oyeron que alguien estaba llegando a la academia en una motocicleta pero no era una común, era una Harley Davidson del año **(La mejor moto de calle a mi gusto)** y su conductor era el mismo Link. Si algo le gustaba de su nuevo mundo eran las motocicletas y su marca favorita era la Harley Davidson, sin duda el mejor invento del hombre en su opinión. Link llevaba un chaleco, guantes de motociclista y botines negros, pantalones de mezclilla y un casco integral negro, lo cual hacia que tuviera una apariencia de chico malo. Todos se preocuparon cuando vieron que se había parado enfrente de Rías pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la estrella de la academia se acerco a Link.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, señor héroe" Decía Rías con una sonrisa burlona ya que sabia cuanto le molestaba a Link que le dijeran héroe, en ese momento Link se quito el casco y la recibió con la misma sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no sabía que la princesa de la academia me estaba esperando" Decía Link en un tono de burla, el sabia cuanto le molestaba a Rías que le dijera princesa. Esa era la relación que Link y Rías habían formado durante la semana, cada una trataba de hacer que el otro se enoje. Era una extraña forma de mostrar quien de los dos era el más maduro pero eso no significaba que se odiaban, era una extraña forma amistad que tenían los dos. Pero a los ojos de los demás parecían una pareja de enamorados que estaban coqueteando en público.

"Bueno, alguien debía mostrarle el camino al héroe para que no se perdiera" Decía Rías de manera juguetona, lo cual le dio a entender a Link de que la pelirroja creía que necesitaba ayuda para algo muy simple.

"Ooh, no sabía que la princesa pensara tanto en mi" Decía Link dándole a entender a Rías que el héroe creía que ella tenía una obsesión con él. Y con eso Link festejo mentalmente debido a que logro que fuera Rías la primera en sonrojarse, no era necesario decir lo satisfactorio que era ganarle a la presidenta en un concurso de madurez.

"P-permíteme mostrarte donde puedes poner tu moto" Ofrecía Rías mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, era tan frustrante perder contra Link pero ella no se le daría la satisfacción.

"Le agradezco su amabilidad" Agradecía Link mientras festejaba mentalmente su victoria, incluso si solo fue un momento, se sentía realizado al sacar de sus casillas a la siempre compuesta Rías. Todo el mundo veía como Rías acompañaba a Link para dejar su moto en completo silencio, cuando vieron que no estaban a la vista empezaron a hacer escándalo.

"¡KYYYAAAAA!" Gritaban las chicas mientras empezaban a hacer chismes:

"¡Vieron lo apuesto que era ese chico!"

"¡¿Creen que sea un modelo o una estrella de cine?!"

"¡¿Vieron lo cariñosos que se pusieron Rías y ese chico?! ¡Deben de ser pareja!"

"¡MALDICIOOOOON!" Gritaban los chicos mientras que algunos lloraban sangre por los ojos

"¡¿Quién diablos era ese niño bonito?!"

"¡Me niego a aceptar que nuestra Rías haya sido tomada!"

"¡¿Por qué señor?! ¡¿Por qué permites esto?!"

 **(Mientras tanto con Link y Rías)**

"¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?" Preguntaba Link mientras oía gritos de excitación y de agonía

"Solo ignóralo" Pedía Rías sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, ella no era ignorante ante su propia popularidad pero simplemente no le importaba eso. "¿Estás listo para el examen de ingreso?"

"Ja, lo que me vayan a preguntar lo supe la primera semana de haber llegado a este mundo" Declaraba Link con completa confianza de que iba a pasar el examen.

"Ya veo, entonces preparare un lugar especial para el héroe en la sala del club" Decía Rías con una sonrisa, incluso si a veces se molestaban el uno al otro, ella consideraba a Link como un buen amigo.

"Eso sería maravilloso de su parte princesa" Decía Link con una genuina sonrisa, no estaba seguro si fue una buena idea aceptar la oferta de unirse al club pero no se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho. El estaba empezando a considerar a Rías como una amiga y tal vez se podía llevar bien con los demás miembros, después de todo la vida ya no era tan aburrida desde que conoció a la pelirroja.

 **(Salto de tiempo: unos días después en la academia Kuoh)**

Link lo había logrado, paso el examen de admisión con una calificación perfecta en cada materia que llevaba el examen. "Primero que nada déjame felicitarte por tu rendimiento en el examen, estamos felices de que decidieras inscribirte en la academia de Kuoh" Decía el maestro encargado de llevar a Link a su salón correspondiente.

"Me alegra mucho estar aquí también" Decía Link mientras notaba como los estudiantes lo miraban, las chicas lo miraban con caras sonrojadas y con corazones flotando en el aire mientras que los hombres parecían que lo querían matar con la mirada. "Tengo una duda profesor"

"Hmm, ¿Y cuál es joven?" Preguntaba el profesor mientras veía confusión en el rostro de Link

"¿Por qué todo el mundo se me quedan mirando?" Preguntaba Link mientras observaba que era el centro de atención de la academia, esto hizo que el profesor soltara un suspiro de irritación.

"Solo ignóralos, joven" Pedía el profesor al saber sobre los rumores que habían circulado sobre Link y Rías, honestamente, si tan solo le pusieran esa misma atención a los estudios serian tan inteligentes como el héroe.

 **(Salón 2-A)**

Link estaba enfrente de la entrada de su nuevo salón de clase y por alguna razón sentía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo. _"Vamos Link ¿Qué pasa contigo? No eres Red, me enfrente a monstruos como Onox y Ganon ¡Esto no es nada!"_ Se decía mentalmente Link mientras recuperaba su cara neutral, el era muy inteligente pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de que carecía de mucha interacción social. _"Muy bien, terminemos con esto"_ Pensaba Link mientras entraba al salón después de que el maestro le diera el permiso de entrar. "Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Link Hyrule" Se presentaba Link sonando totalmente formal pero relajado al mismo tiempo, todos los alumnos del salón se habían quedado en silencio. _"¿Qué, hice algo mal o…?"_

"¡Es el chico guapo que sale con Rías!" Gritaba una de las estudiantes, lo que causo una reacción en cadena en sus otros compañeros de clase.

"¡Oh Dios, es mas apuesto de cerca!"

"¡El podía competir con Kiba para el príncipe de la escuela!"

Decir que las chicas de la clase estaban felices de que Link era parte de su salón era quedarse corto pero la reacción de los chicos no era tan agradable.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué nos pasa esto?!"

"¡Los chicos guapos deberían morir!"

"¡Ojala le se muera en un accidente de moto!"

" _Tal vez me apresure en aceptar la invitación"_ Pensaba Link al ver la clase de personas con las que conviviría por el resto del año escolar.

"Muy bien suficiente" Pedía el profesor para que el salón guardara silencio, cuando todos se calmaron le pidió a Link que se sentara en un lugar que se encontraba vacío. Cuando Link se sentó vio que a su lado se encontraba un chico con cabello castaño, el cual por cierto parecía que tenía la mirada pegada a la mesa de su escritorio y parecía que estaba llorando.

"O-oye ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba Link ante el extraño comportamiento de su vecino de banco, en ese momento el pelo castaño levanto su mirada hacia donde estaba el héroe.

"¡NO PERDERE CONTRA TI!" Gritaba el extraño chico con lágrimas en los ojos y una cara llena de determinación.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaba Link totalmente confundido ante la extraña reacción del chico

"¡YA ME OISTE, YO ME CONSEGUIRE UNA NOVIA ANTES QUE TU!" Gritaba el chico extraño mientras que se le unía un chico con lentes y otro con la cabeza rapada.

" _Definitivamente me apresure en aceptar la invitación"_ Pensaba Link mientras escuchaba cosas como que era el enemigo de todos los estudiantes varones y demás mierda que decidió dejar de escuchar. _"Es el primer día y ya me encuentro mentalmente exhausto"_

 **(Salto de tiempo: hora del almuerzo)**

"Buenos días ¿Se encuentra Link aquí?" Preguntaba Kiba cuando llego al salón donde Link estudiaba.

"Aquí estoy Kiba" Se levantaba Link de su asiento feliz de que había aparecido alguien normal o al menos que tenía una actitud normal. _"Sera un demonio pero es una de las pocas personas con la que puedo tener una conversación normal"_

"La presidenta quiere verte" Decía Kiba, al oír eso el ambiente volvió a dividirse entre risueño y agonizante. "¿Qué te pareció tu primer día en la escuela?" Preguntaba Kiba curioso por la opinión de Link sobre la academia.

"No sabía que el castigo por invadir el territorio de otro demonio fuera tan grave" Respondía Link quien estaba convencido de que Rías lo estaba castigando por invadir su territorio o por molestarla con apodos.

"Oh vamos, la academia no es tan mala" Decía Kiba mientras soltaba una pequeña risa ante la actitud de Link. "¿Qué te hace pensar que esto es un castigo?" Preguntaba Kiba inocentemente.

"¡Oh dios mío, Link y Kiba juntos!"

"¡Quisiera estar entre ellos!"

"¡Todos los chicos guapos deberían morir!"

"T-te irás acostumbrando, no te preocupes" Decía Kiba mientras entendía mejor el punto de vista de Link, el empezaba a recordar lo incomodo que fue su primer día en la academia.

"Lo dudo… vámonos ya, no hagamos esperar a la princesa"

 **(Cambio de ubicación: campo de la academia)**

"Oye… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?" Preguntaba Link al ver que salieron del edificio de la escuela

"Al viejo edificio de la escuela, el director nos dio permiso de utilizarlo" Respondía Kiba sorprendiendo a Link.

"¿La academia le dio a la princesa su propio palacio? Uf, sabía que era privilegiada pero eso, ¡Wow!" Expresaba Link su sorpresa al ver el trato que podía conseguir Rías.

"L-Link a la presidenta no le gusta que le digas así" Decía Kiba recordando las muecas de irritación que hacia Rías cada vez que Link le decía princesa.

"Y a mí no me gusta que me diga héroe pero a este punto es un juego, el primero que se enoje pierde y ella lo sabe" Respondía Link con una sonrisa al recibir confirmación de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en molestar a Rías, pero dejo de sonreír cuando vio que estaba tres personas que él conocía de la clase peleándose por un lugar en la pared. "Oye Kiba ¿Qué están haciendo ese trió de raros?" Preguntaba Link mientras apuntaba a sus compañeros de clase comportándose de manera extraña, esto provoco que Kiba suspirara en resignación.

"Esos son Issei, Matsuda y Motohama y están espiando el vestidor de mujeres" Respondía Kiba mientras expresaba su fastidio ante las payasadas del trió pervertido.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaba Link sorprendido ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tanta falta de criterio?

"Solo ignóralos, siempre los atrapan al final del día" Le respondía Kiba pero Link no lo podía dejar pasar, la acción de por si era deplorable y fue ahí donde se le ocurrió una idea.

"Kiba, espérame un momento" Pedía Link mientras sacaba de su inventario la máscara de la piedra.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntaba Kiba solo para darse cuenta que Link había desaparecido.

 **(Con el trió pervertido)**

"Vamos chicos déjenme ver" Pedía Issei mientras trataba de apartar a sus amigos del agujero que permitía ve a las chicas cambiándose.

"Espera tu turno Issei" Decía Matsuda, quien era el pelón del grupo, mientras salía sangre de su nariz.

"Todavía no logro determinar las medidas de todas las chicas" Decía Motohama quien era el chico que llevaba lentes mientras sacaba humo por las orejas.

" _Ustedes me dan asco"_ Pensaba Link quien pasaba desapercibido gracias a la máscara de piedra, en ese momento empezó a atar las agujetas de los zapatos del trió pervertido para que se tropezaran al momento de caminar. _"Esto se pondrá bueno"_ Decía Link mientras se preparaba para la segunda parte de su plan. "¡OIGAN MIRONES!" Grito Link llamando la atención de las chicas y asustando al trió pervertido.

"¡Hay alguien afuera!"

"¡Debe ser el trió pervertido!"

"Esto es malo" Decía Issei mientras se preparaba para correr

"¡Debemos salir de aquí!" Gritaba asustado Matsuda mientras se levantaba para huir pero cuando empezaban a correr cayeron de cara al piso.

"¡GUUUAGH!" Gritaba el trió pervertido cuando cayeron al suelo y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que sus zapatos estaban amarrados entre sí.

"¡¿Cómo paso esto?!" Preguntaba agitado Motohama mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo de sus zapatos.

"¡No importo, solo apúrense sino…!" Issei fue interrumpido cuando vio que las chicas habían llegado con trapeadores y escobas.

"Así que eran ustedes" Decía una de las chicas totalmente enojada, sentimiento que compartían todas las que la acompañaban.

"P-piedad" Pedía Matsuda con lagrimas en los ojos sin embargo las chicas no parecían que fueran a dárselas.

"¡AAAAAARGHHHHH!" Eran los gritos de dolor de parte del trió pervertido, los cuales se podían oír a través de toda la escuela.

 **(Con Kiba)**

Kiba miraba con un poco de lastima como las chicas empezaban a golpear al trió pervertido con escobas y trapeadores, en ese momento pudo escuchar la risa de Link cerca de él. "¿Link? ¿Estás aquí?"

"Jejeje… Aquí mismo Kiba" Decía Link mientas se quitaba la máscara de piedra y se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos de tanto que se rio.

"Eso no fue muy amable" Le reprimía Kiba ya que sabía lo violentas que podían ser las mujeres de la academia.

"Tampoco mirar a una dama mientras se viste" Le respondía Link pero Kiba no cambio su cara de preocupación. "Oh vamos, piensa que es una lección para que aprendan a no espiar a las mujeres en su momento privado"

"No contaría con eso, no es la primera vez que los castigan de esa manera" Decía Kiba mientras recordaba las veces en que oía quejas del comportamiento del trió pervertido.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntaba Link mientras veía la violenta paliza que recibía Issei y sus amigos, no podía creer que un ser humano normal insistiera en hacer la misma locura cuyo castigo fuera el ser golpeado brutalmente más de una vez. _"Oh, ya encontré algo para entretenerme durante mi estadía en esta escuela"_ Pensaba Link mientras elaboraba toda forma de bromas para meter al trió pervertido en problemas, tal parece que no solo fue la inteligencia lo que heredo del héroe del tiempo.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?" Preguntaba Kiba un poco asustado, no era normal para Link sonreír y cuando lo hacía era después de hacer enojar a alguien.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso" Decía Link mientras se calmaba un poco para evitar reírse enfrente de Kiba. "Vamos, no hagamos esperar a la princesa" Pedía Link mientras Kiba suspiraba al darse cuenta de que el héroe tenía un lado malicioso.

 **(Viejo edificio de la academia, sala del club de ocultismo)**

Se encontraban en la sala del club Rías, Akeno y Koneko quienes esperaban a Link debido a que Sona y su reina Tsubaki querían conocer al nuevo miembro del club de ocultismo. "Se están tomando su tiempo" Decía Sona mientras veía el reloj.

"No te preocupes, ya van a llegar" Respondía Rías pero también se estaba preguntando porque no habían llegado todavía, en ese momento Kiba toco la puerta dando señal de que ya estaba en la entrada de la sala del club. "Ves ya llegaron ¡Puedes pasar Kiba!" Decía Rías mientras que Kiba y Link entraban a la sala del club. "Un poco tarde ¿No crees héroe?" Preguntaba Rías burlonamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Sona al escuchar a su amiga hablar así.

"Oh, la princesa me estaba esperando, me siento tan querido" Respondía Link sarcásticamente con la misma sonrisa, haciendo que apareciera un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo de Rías.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntaba Sona a Akeno la cual respondió con una pequeña risa

"Es un juego, ambos tratan de hacer enojar al otro haciendo uso de los apodos que más odian" Respondía Akeno y Sona solo pudo suspirar al enterarse de la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amiga, Rías podía ser muy infantil a veces. Cansándose de espera, Sona tosió para llamar la intención de Rías quien parecía que trataba de desintegrar la cabeza de Link con la mirada.

"Rias ¿Serias tan amable de presentarnos?" Pedía Sona quien deseaba comprobar la historia de Link para saber si debía tomar acciones o no contra el héroe.

"¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto" Decía Rías mientras trataba recuperar su compostura de mujer refinada y volvió a dirigirse al héroe. "Link, ella es Sona Sitri y al igual que yo también es un demonio de clase alta" Presentaba Rías a Sona quien se acerco a Link para saludarlo de mano.

"Mucho gusto señor Hyrule, yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y también responsable de los demonios de Kuoh" Se presentaba Sona mientras ofrecía un saludo de manos el cual Link acepto.

"Hyrule es solo un alias mi único nombre es Link y es también es gusto conocerla señorita Sitri" Se presentaba Link educadamente, sorprendiendo a Rías.

"No sabía que conocías los modales señor héroe" Decía Rías mientras recordaba lo grosero que fue cuando lo conoció y el hecho de que es muy poco formal hacia ella.

"Bueno al contrario de usted princesa, ella no me intento cortarme, electrocutarme, golpearme o desintegrarme con magia" Respondía Link, haciéndole recordar a Rías que la actitud que recibía de parte del héroe era un castigo por el ataque sorpresa que recibió de parte de los miembros de club de ocultismo.

"¡Como sea!" Levantaba la voz Sona para evitar que se volvieran a pelear Rías y Link, los dos eran realmente infantiles. "Espero que podamos coexistir pacíficamente con usted"

"Yo nunca atacaría a alguien inocente y tampoco discrimino entre humanos y demonios" Decía Link con completa honestidad cosa que hizo que Sona sonriera de alivio.

"Entonces todo está bien" Decía Sona al ver que Link no tenia prejuicios contra los demonios

"Por cierto Kiba" Decía esta vez Rías dirigiéndose a Kiba quien seguía pegado en la puerta del club de ocultismo. "¿Por qué se tardaron en llegar hasta aquí?" Preguntaba Rías debido a que no era común que Kiba se distrajera en sus mandados.

"Sigh… Link le hizo una broma a unos de sus compañeros de clase y se quedo viendo cómo eran golpeados a causa de broma" Respondía Kiba mientras que Link estallaba de risa al recordar su pequeña travesura.

"Link, eso no está bien" Decía Rías en un tono serio y algo decepcionada, de verdad no esperaba que Link fuera el tipo de personas que se rieran del sufrimiento ajeno.

"Ara, ara, no sabía que el gran héroe tuviera un lado travieso" Decía Akeno con la misma sonrisa que lograba poner en guardia a Link.

"Infantil" Le reprochaba Koneko con una cara apática

"Las bromas pesadas no son toleradas en la academia Kuoh" Decía esta vez Sona quien no aprobaba los comportamientos infantiles.

"Si supieran lo que logre evitar con esa broma me estarían alabando en estos momentos" Declaraba Link ganándose la curiosidad de todos.

"Oh, y exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que lograste evitar?" Preguntaba Sona un poco curiosa debía ser algo muy grande para que Link algo con completa seguridad.

"Un trió de pervertidos estaba espiando el vestido de mujeres y…" Link iba a continuar pero Sona hizo una señal con la mano para que se detuviese.

"Ese trió ¿No será por casualidad Issei, Motohama y Matsuda?" Preguntaba Sona entendiendo lo que probablemente impidió la broma de Link.

"Así es, lo que pasa fue que…" Respondía Link pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

"No es necesario continuar, te creo y te agradezco de parte del alumnado femenino de la academia" Decía Sona mientras se frotaba la frente por la migraña que siempre le causaba el trió pervertido.

"Buen trabajo Link" Decía Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora lo veía como un aliado de las mujeres.

"Supongo que eso debe contar como un acto heroico" Mencionaba Akeno ya que a menudo oía rumores sobre los actos indecentes de Issei y sus amigos.

"¿De verdad son tan problemáticos?" Preguntaba Rías viendo lo fácil que aceptaban la broma de Link como un acto de justicia.

"No tienes ni la menor idea" Respondía Sona a Rías, no había un solo día en que le llegaran quejas de parte de las chicas de la academia sobre el comportamiento de trió pervertido.

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora" Decía Rías mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y con un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos, apareció un enorme pastel con fresas en el. "Creo que deberíamos empezar con la celebración"

"Wow, se ve delicioso" Decía Link con algo de excitación mientras que Koneko miraba con admiración el pastel. "¿Y qué es lo que celebramos?" Preguntaba Link al oír que era una celebración, Rías formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco a Link.

"Tu bienvenida al club, Link" Respondía Rías mientras le giñaba el ojo a Link, provocando que se le pusiera roja la cara.

"Y-ya veo, no debió molestarse" Decía Link mientras se volteaba a otra parte y se cubría el rostro para que no lo vieran sonrojado.

" _Victoria"_ Celebraba Rías cuando logro hacer que Link se sonrojara, incluso si el marcador estaba a favor de Link, cada pequeña victoria era un gran logro de parte de la pelirroja. "No digas eso, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo para que te gustara" Decía Rías con la intención de que Link se sonrojara aun más, no solo para contar como otra victoria sino que también era porque pensaba que Link era adorable cuando se ponía colorado.

"Oh, Entonces estoy seguro que será delicioso" Decía Link con algo de rubor en su rostro mientras sonreía genuinamente, el de verdad agradecía detalles como estos y como bono extra también pudo hacer que Rías se sonrojara.

"S-solo toma tu pieza" Decía Rías también sonrojada, tan difícil que era conseguir una victoria y tan fácil que era para Link quitársela. "Link… ¡Bienvenido al club!" Decía Rías genuinamente feliz junto con los demás miembros de club y Sona.

"Espero que seamos amigos Link" Decía Kiba mientras reconocía a Link como parte del Club

"Por favor cuida de nosotros" Decía Koneko reconociendo la fuerza de Link

"Espero que la pases bien con nosotros, Link" Decía Akeno mientras ofrecía su amistad y la de los demás a Link.

"Bienvenido a la academia Kuoh, Link" Decía Sona con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aceptaba a Link como estudiante de Kuoh.

"Chicos…. Muchas gracias" Agradecía Link con una sonrisa sincera mientras recordaba el tiempo que vivió con sus hermanos y como la compañía del club de ocultismo era mucho mejor que vivir solo sin ningún objetivo en la vida. _"Supongo que fue… una buena idea unirme al club"_

Lo que el héroe no sabía era que unas líneas doradas empezaban a formarse en su mano izquierda.

 **(Salto de Tiempo)**

La vida en la academia Kuoh resulto ser más entretenida que fastidiosa para Link, era cierto que muchos de los estudiantes eran raros y eso que eran humanos pero eso no le importaba al héroe. Unirse al club de ocultismo había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado durante su estadía en este mundo.

Kiba le había rogado que lo entrenara en el arte de la espada debido a que había quedado impresionado con las habilidades de Link durante su enfrentamiento. El héroe debía admitir que tenía talento pero dependía mucho de las habilidades mágicas de sus espadas, Link le aconsejo que debía de dominar a la perfección su técnica para que fuera más efectivo en el uso de su magia al mezclarla con sus técnicas de espada. Ambos habían formado una relación de maestro y estudiante.

Al principio Koneko mantenía su distancia de Link debido al poder divino que sentía dentro del héroe pero después de unos pocos días se empezó a formar una amistad con él. Todo empezó cuando lo escucho tocar la ocarina por primera vez, a Koneko le fascino las canciones que Link sabia y le pedía que le tocara una de vez en cuando siendo su favorita la melodía de Sariá. Koneko empezó a mirar a Link como una especie de hermano mayor.

Akeno era alguien con quien mantenía un poco de distancia debido a que descubrió que era una sadica al grado que parecía sentir placer al momento de desintegrar a los demonios extraviados y también le revelo que tenia tendencias masoquistas e incluso lo invito a probar algún día algo llamado BDSM, cosa que Link no quería ni saber que era. Pero también se hicieron buenos amigos, incluso le prestó unos libros a Link sobre magia y gracias a eso Link pudo aprender a transmitir su magia de fuego y hielo a través de su espada **(Imaginen que es cómo funcionan las espadas elementales de Breath of the Wild, solo que Link lo puede hacer mediante magia)** incluso aprendió a transmitir electricidad en sus ataques. Eran amigos aunque a Link le producía una sensación extrañacuando estaba cerca de Akeno, ella bromeaba diciendo que era deseo sexual.

Luego estaba Sona, ella no era parte del club de ocultismo pero se formo una rivalidad en el ajedrez entre ellos. Un día Sona se entero de que Link viajaba en moto hasta la escuela, cosa que no era muy bien vista por los maestros, y le dijo que tomara otro medio de transporte. Link se negó debido a que amaba su Harley-Davidson y la reto a una partida de ajedrez para tener el derecho de usar su moto. Sona estaba segura que ganaría y acepto pero no contaba de que Link fuera un genio en el ajedrez, al final héroe gano el derecho de llegar en moto a la escuela. Sona declaro que algún día vencería a Link y lo haría caminar a pie hasta la escuela, hasta la actualidad no lo ha logrado.

Rías era simplemente su mejor amiga y posiblemente con quien había formado el vínculo más fuerte en este mundo, Link se había enterado de parte de los miembros del club que la presidenta los había salvado de una horrible situación aunque no le decían sobre que exactamente. Desde ese entonces, Link veía a Rías como alguien admirable pero eso no evitaba que a veces tratara de sacarla de quicio mientras la llamaba princesa y provocando que se sonrojara de vez en cuando con algunos cumplidos burlones, cosa que también hacia la presidenta. Ambos encontraban adorables las reacciones que el otro hacía cuando se sonrojaba.

Y por ultimo estaba el trió pervertido, oh la diversión que sacaba al momento que les jugaba una mala pasada. No había atentado que Issei y sus amigos planeaban para espiar que Link no saboteaba, por ejemplo, el héroe les informo a las chicas sobre el agujero que el trió pervertido usaba para espiar y pudieron realizarles una emboscada y sellar el hueco. Otro intento fue cuando Motohama logro instalar pequeñas cámaras para grabar a las chicas bañándose, Link logro evitar eso cuando le pidió a los miembros masculinos de fisi-culturismo intercambiar las regaderas con las chicas para que lo único que pudieran grabar las cámaras fueran hombres musculosos desnudos, Motohama recibió una paliza de parte de Issei y Matsuda. Y por ultimo cuando evito que crearan un nuevo agujero para espiar, el trió iba hacerlo cuando fuera de noche y nadie estuviera en la escuela mientras evadían al guardia nocturno, lo que no esperaban era que Link informara a Sona del atentado. Esa noche recibieron una regañada de la presidenta, de sus padres, del guardia de la escuela y de las chicas cuando recibieron un mensaje de un tal L.H. sobre el atentado.

En resumen, la vida era normal para Link pero debía admitir que era el retiro perfecto para él, hasta que un día algo extraño sucedió.

 **(Salón 2-A de la academia Kuoh)**

"Por favor ¡Enséñeme como interactuar con chicas!" Le pedía Issei a Link, el cual se encontraba muy confundido del pedido de su auto proclamado enemigo.

"¿C-como?" Preguntaba Link quien no podía entender lo que pasaba, Issei había dejado claro que el héroe era su enemigo natural. No porque supiera de que Link era responsable de los sabotajes a sus intentos de espionaje, el no sabía de eso, sino porque era popular entre las chicas.

"Necesito tu ayuda para poder impresionar a mi novia, Yuuma" Respondía Issei sorprendiendo a Link junto con toda la clase.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!" Gritaban Matsuda y Motohama al oír la respuesta de Issei mientras lloraban sangre por los ojos.

"Debe ser mentira ¡No es posible que Issei tenga novia antes que yo!" Decía Matsuda mientras estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo.

"Las posibilidades de que Issei tenga novia son nulas ¡Obviamente es mentira!" Decía Motohama mientras rompía sus lentes de la frustración.

"Sabía que no me iba a creer ¡Así que traje evidencias!" Gritaba Issei mientras sacaba su celular y mostraba una foto que mostraba al castaño pervertido abrazando a una chica hermosa de pelo negro, ojos purpuras y blusa lila.

"No puede ser" decían Matsuda y Motohama mientras caían de rodillas en el suelo y lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por sus ojos. "¡ISSSEI TRAIDOR!" Gritaba los dos mientras salían llorando del salón.

" _Pero que dramáticos"_ Pensaba Link después de ver como el espíritu de esos dos pervertidos se quebraba solo porque uno de sus amigos tenia novia.

"Y bien ¿Qué dices?" Preguntaba Issei devolviendo a Link a la realidad

"Muy bien tengo que saber… ¿Por qué me los estas pidiendo a mi?" Preguntaba Link, el no lo sabía o no le interesaba pero competía con Kiba en la lista de los chicos más guapos de la academia y todas las chicas lo consideraban como el novio perfecto.

"Yo… yo odio admitirlo pero…. ¡Creo que eres alguien totalmente genial!" Respondía Issei mientras se tragaba su orgullo. "Eres un gran músico, cuando alguien se mete con una chica tu siempre logras salvarla y golpear al que se atrevió a tocarla indebidamente, eres excelente en los deportes y ¡Convives Rías, la mujer más hermosa de la academia!" Explicaba Issei mientras recordaba los momentos que hicieron a Link el hombre perfecto a los ojos de las chicas de la academia.

"Y-ya veo" Decía Link sin estar seguro de como tomar la respuesta que le dio Issei ¿Era así como lo miraban todos? ¿Cómo alguien que era perfecto? _"Muchos libros que leí me marcarían como alguien antisocial"_ Pensaba Link debido a que solamente se relacionaba con los miembros del club de ocultismo y Sona. "Pero pensé que me odiabas"

"Estaba celoso de ti debido a que pensé que contigo en la academia jamás tendría novia" Respondió Issei honestamente y en un momento se puso en modo de plegaria ante Link. "Por favor hare lo que quieras" Pedía Issei y Link debía admitir que estaba impresionado por la determinación que el pervertido para ganarse el corazón de su nueva novia.

 _Red Link: Solo porque la primera impresión fue mala no significa que sea una mala persona, tal vez podría ser un nuevo amigo en el futuro_

"Sigh…. Muy bien te ayudare" Respondía Link mientras recordaba las palabras de su hermano Red

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias link, eres….!"

"¡PERO!" Interrumpía Link el agradecimiento de Issei, dando a entender que tenía una condición para su ayuda. "Debes prometerme que dejaras de espiar a las mujeres en sus momentos privados, eso es de muy mal gusto"

"Urrg… M-muy bien acepto" Aceptaba Issei a regañadientes debido a que era decirle adiós a uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. _"Bueno, no es como si lo hubiera hecho últimamente"_ Pensaba Issei, por alguna razón todos sus planes para mirar mujeres desnudas resultaban en desastre.

"Link es increíble"

"En vez de pedir un favor para él, pidió por nuestra seguridad"

"Estoy segura de que puede purificar a ese pervertido" Decía algunas de chicas que pudieron oír la conversación que tuvo Link con Issei.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Casa de Issei)**

Link e Issei se encontraba en la entrada de la casa del castaño, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por una mujer con pelo castaño y largo y blusa blanca. "Oh Issei ya llegas…" La señora se paró a mitad de su saludo cuando vio entrar a Link.

"Oh mamá, este es Link" Presentaba Issei a Link quien también se presento

"Buenos días señora Hyoudou, vine para enderezar a su hijo y pueda tener una novia" Saludaba Link en modo de broma pero con una cara seria.

"¡Link!" Se quejaba Issei cuando escucho el saludo burlón de Link

"Oh vamos, más o menos eso es…" Link fue interrumpido en el momento en que la madre de Issei tomo sus manos mientras sus ojos de humedecían.

"Gracias" Murmuraba la madre de Issei confundiendo a Link por su extraña reacción ¿Esto era algo normal? ¿Las madres se tomaban las bromas tan enserio? "Había perdido la esperanza de tener nietos debido al comportamiento tan lascivo de Issei, así que por favor… ¡SALVALO DE MORIR VIRGEN!" Rogaba la señora Hyoudou, a lo cual Link solo pudo voltearse lentamente hacia donde estaba Issei.

"Wow, para preocupara a tu madre a ese nivel" Decía Link a Issei, quien tenía la manos cubriendo su cara de la vergüenza por cómo había reaccionado su madre ante una broma.

"E-ellas solo está siendo dramática" Trataba de defenderse Issei pero otra persona apareció de repente para seguir avergonzándolo aun más.

"¡Es lo alguien normal diría pero por desgracia mi esposa no exagera!" Gritaba un señor quien resultaba ser el padre de Issei mientras se acercaba a Link. "Mi hijo es… ¡UNA INUTIL MASA DE DESEO SEXUAL!"

"¡PAPÁ!" Gritaba Issei totalmente avergonzado del comportamiento de sus padres

"Oh vaya, parece que esto será más duro de lo que pensé" Decía Link tratando de mantener su cara neutral, como si fuera una especie de psicólogo profesional. "Primero, necesito que me cuente sobre como Issei se comporta normalmente con las mujeres"

"¡Oye Link ¿Qué intentas….?!" Issei quería preguntar pero Link hizo una señal para que se callara y lo dejara hablar.

"Todo esto es necesario para que puedas conquistar el corazón de tu amada Yuuma" Respondía Link pero Issei podía ver que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus padres le contaron todo tipo de actividad lasciva que cometió Issei.

Después de una hora de relatos vergonzosos y quince minutos de burlas de parte del héroe, Link empezó a darle consejos sobre cómo tratar con una dama. A pesar de que los consejos que le daba Link algo básicos, Issei los tomo como si fuera el secreto para conquistar mujeres. Entre esos consejos estaban, mirar a la mujer a los ojos y no a los pechos, actuar de manera segura ante ellas, no llevarla a **tus** lugares favoritos, tratar de buscar que tipo de restaurante le gusta y cosas así.

 **(Salto de tiempo: Anochecer)**

"Gracias por su ayuda joven, por favor vuelva cuando quiera" Ofrecía la madre de Issei debido a que veía a Link como un joven respetuoso y una buena influencia para su hijo.

"Gracias por ayudar a convertir a nuestro hijo en un ser humano decente" Agradecía el padre de Issei feliz de que alguien se pusiera la difícil tarea de convertir a Issei en algo más que un pervertido.

"No hay problema, tratare de visitarlo cuando pueda" Decía Link quien disfruto la visita a casa de Issei, la señora Hyoudou cocinaba muy bien y el señor parecía ser un hombre muy divertido, aparte de que nunca se había reído tanto en su vida. Cuando salió de la casa y preparaba su moto para volver a su hogar vio que Issei estaba afuera también. "Hola Issei ¿Qué pasa?"

"Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con lo de Yuuma, estaba muy nervioso por como se suponía que debía actuar" Agradecía Issei sinceramente, estaba sonriendo como si Link le hubiera salvado la vida.

"Esa chica… debe ser muy especial para ti ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba Link al ver la cara de Issei, parecía como si fuera otra persona en vez del pervertido de la escuela.

"Lo es… es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa" Respondía Issei sonrojado mientras se recaba el cachete izquierdo. "Sé que suena patético pero me hace tan feliz que alguien tan hermosa como ella se me haya confesado"

"No creo… que sea algo patético" Decía Link llamando la atención de Issei, el héroe recordaba cuando se acepto la invitación de Rías y los miembros del club de ocultismo. "A veces las frases más simples pueden tener el mayor efecto en nosotros, en especial cuando las oímos por primera vez"

"V-vaya… Gracias Link" Decía Issei sorprendido al ver lo expresivo que podía ser Link, debido a que en clase parecía ser un poco apático incluso ante su propia popularidad. En ese momento vio que Link había extendido su mano para invitarlo a un choque de puños. "Si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemela y te ayudare" Ofrecía el héroe a lo cual Issei acepto con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto ¡Gracias Link!" Decía Issei mientras chocaba puños con Link, con eso el héroe se despidió y se dirigió hacia su casa.

 **(Casa de Link)**

Link no necesitaba su moto para llegar a casa, fácilmente se podía tele-transportar ahí con el viento de Farore pero le gustaba tomar el camino largo por alguna razón y este día se dio cuenta de porque, su casa estaba sola. No había nadie que lo recibía, o que le preguntara como le fue, ni mucho menos platicar con él. Recordó la casa de Issei, el club de ocultismo y sus hermanos.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de cuantos los extrañaba, de que tan solo se sentía cuando llegaba a su casa. Después de jugar un poco en su consola se preparo para dormir pero antes se puso a ver una foto que tenia con todos sus hermanos y se pregunto algo que le aterraba ¿Cuánto tiempo durara estos nuevos lazos que tenia? ¿Se romperían algún día?

El no era tan optimista como su hermanos, el era realista. Si no pudo mantener esa relación ¿Qué esperanzas tenia de mantener estas nuevas?

" _Solo el tiempo lo dirá"_ Se respondía mentalmente mientras apagaba las luces y se iba a dormir

El héroe debía dormir porque su nueva vida normal iba a tomar un giro inesperado y si él deseaba conservar sus nuevas relaciones, Link debía pelear por ellas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Con esto termino el capitulo 2, perdón si pareció relleno pero quería desarrollar primero a Link con los personajes principales y no se preocupen lo bueno sigue para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus comentarios y consejos para poder mejorar esta historia**


End file.
